


time.

by Goare



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Everything, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goare/pseuds/Goare
Summary: A mysterious man is always sitting in the corner of a block crying waiting for him to see it. What will happen when they play with their destiny?
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key
Kudos: 5





	time.

**Author's Note:**

> Minho is the mysterious man and key it's the one looking at him. When i wrote this i didn't plan on making it a fan fic, that's why their names are not mentioned throughout the whole story. Also, english it's not my first lenguage so, sorry if any grammatical mistakes were made.

I was there, like any other night, looking at him through the window. I know he knows i am watching him, he must know, i am just enchanted by his mere presence, his sadness it’s too appealing to not look at it. I wish i could stop but as the nights pass i want more of him. I want to know his name, every inch of his body, his mind, where he lives, what he does and why is he sitting just across my window crying every night for me to see him. I want to know today more than any day and i don’t know why. So here i am, dress in my pyjamas, going down the stairs and walking towards him.

He seems surprised. I think it’s because i finally made my mind to get out of my apartment and try and make a conversation, just the two of us. His face it’s still covered with tears falling down his cheeks. They are warm, i can feel it, but his eyes don’t show any emotions even though his crying intensifies. This makes me feel a little weird, but at the same time intrigued by this human being sitting in a corner of my block.

I shyly say hi but anything came in return, he just sat there looking at my eyes like this was the most normal thing to ever happen. So i ask him what is he doing, why has he been sitting in this corner crying all this months. He just answered “you”. I move back without even noticing until he points it out, so I stop right there. He got up, turned his face to look at the door and began walking. My feets are suddenly running to him and before i could even realized i was hugging him so strong that my arms became kinda white. What it’s all of this? 

He started to laugh sterically, by this point i couldn't even grasp the situation i was in. My arms returned to my side and he started walking again when suddenly, an “i love you” left his lips. I was the one now crying. So he left.

The next day, well night, he appeared again, but this time he came right to my building’s door and rang my bell. I told him to come up, so he did. My door was already open when he reached my floor. A bouquet of flowers appearing in front of my view, everything felt like a puzzle that fit together and at the same time was broken. I offered him some wine, we began drinking but still no talking between us.

After a while he just held my hand and put a ring on my finger. I didn’t even know why i didn’t flinch at this but i kissed him in return. A slow, savory and sweet kiss from the wine. He got up and told me goodbye. I never saw his face again.

After some time feeling empty, i met a new person, we started dating and got married. We had kids and now we are growing older together. He is still in a corner of my mind. I don’t know why but he is still there. Until today, i saw a picture popping up in some tv show about a young man who died years ago without being able to prove the world about some discovery he made in the time traveling field. It was him, and i was the living proof of his discovery. He was supposed to be my husband, a letter he left explained everything in a detail way. He knew he was going to die soon so decided to came and visit me before anything happened to finally leave me free. He was the love of my life or that it’s what we both thought, but now here i am, old and married, and here he is, dead and lonely. And nothing happened, he just stayed as the man who made me have nicer dreams and a normal life, who happened to be my soulmate.


End file.
